Forested Dreams
by Syenya
Summary: A collection of Lord of the Rings themed poetry, Also including things of the Silm and others.
1. The Ballad of the Last Alliance

Ballad of the Last Alliance

Long ago in Middle Earth

Late in the second age

Twenty rings of Power

Were forged and given to

The three main races.

The kings of the Elves

Got three silver* rings,

The Humans got 

Nine of gold.*

The Dwarven Lords

Got 7 rings

And the Dark Lord 

One of his own.

It's amazing that war

Can be won and lost

Over such little things

As a plain gold ring.

Years passed in 

Middle Earth

And the Dark Lord

Almost controlled Arda.

Finally, Men and Elves

Created an alliance 

To overthrow 

The Dark Lord.

At last, when all hope failed,

Isildur of the Dúnedain

Picked up a broken sword

And sliced the One Ring

Off the Dark Lord's hand.

It's amazing that war

Can be won and lost

Over such little things

As a plain gold ring.

Isildur now had the chance

To throw the ring

Into the fires of Mount Doom.

He gave up the choice

And kept the ring,

Sealing the fate of Arda.

~*~

A/N: This was originally for English class. Don't you think I'm a bit...strange? Review please!

* I had to make up this information...I couldn't find any of what I needed for these bits. If anyone has accurate information (from the BOOKS, mind you) please leave it in a review.


	2. The Lady Arwen

A/N: This poem is, like all that follow, one of my later poems. It tells of  
the death of Queen Arwen Undómiel and the passing of the Eldar.  
The Lady Arwen  
The Lady Arwen  
Last of her kin,  
Last one left of her kind,  
Her husband gone,  
Her children grown,  
She tires of life at last.  
She travels away,  
Beneath the trees,  
In Lórien she dwells,  
Until at last  
The winter comes,  
She lays herself to rest.  
Her legacy remains,  
A tale of her grace,  
A tale of Luthien's choice,  
Where the immortal gift  
Gives way to death,  
Just to be with her love.  
Her beauty fades  
With the Mallorn leaves,  
With the light of the fading stars,  
The leaves fall  
On the Lady's grave,  
The last of the Eldar have passed. 


	3. Join Me

A/N: I've always seen this poem as one Sauron, in the guise of Annatar, would have used to corrupt the Numenoreans.

Join Me...

I can give you the stars of a thousand skies,

A thousand lands of your own.

I can give you the hope in tomorrow lies

...If your oath to me is written in stone.

I can tell you the tales of a far off place,

And the tales of a far off time.

I can tell you mistakes made in long past days

...If your life will be given to mine.

I can sing to you songs of an Otherworld,

And the songs of a ship at sea.

I can sing to you songs of the Underworld

...If your soul will be given to Me.


	4. Ringbearer

A/N: This one is an attempt at archaism. I don't think it's very good, but  
if you have any corrections, especially concerning deserveth, reacheth, and  
leaveth, please let me know.  
Ringbearer  
Why doest thou cry, Ringbearer?  
Why doest thy strength crumble?  
Is it thy burden of evil thee bears?  
Who wilt thou take, Ringbearer?  
Who deserveth thy trust?  
Is it thy loyal gardener?  
How wilt thee make it, Ringbearer?  
How wilt thee go the distance?  
Is thy will stronger than evil?  
When wilt thee get there, Ringbearer?  
When wilt thou reacheth the Cracks?  
Wilt thy guide be true?  
What wilt thee do, Ringbearer?  
What wilt thy choice be?  
Wilt thy Quest be complete?  
Where wilt thou go, Ringbearer?  
Where wilt thou leaveth thy kin?  
Wilt thou leave for Valinor? 


	5. Remembrance of Ages Past

A/N: This poem is remembering the events of the First Age, when the world of Middle-Earth was young.  
  
Remembrance of Ages Past  
  
I watch the stars wheel in the sky,  
Menelmacar is burning bright,  
And my mind flies free to Ages past,  
To Valinor, where the Elf-halls last.  
  
I think of the Two Trees long since dead,  
Of Morgoth with iron crown on his head,  
And Fëanor who wrought the gems,  
Who at Alqualondë slayed his kin.  
  
I remember the Noldor banished from light,  
Who in Middle-Earth must battle night,  
And I think again of the coming of Man,  
And the Ring of Power on Sauron's hand.  
  
My mind strays ever into the West,  
And to the White Shores past Man's net,  
And the task that Beren had to get done,  
He from Morgoth a Silmaril won.  
  
I bring myself back through thought and time,  
To tasks that no longer have reason or rhyme,  
But I always remember the times far gone,  
And the trials that held the great ones long. 


	6. Spinoff of One Tin Soldier

A/N: This poem is one created from listening to the song One Tin Soldier,  
which is sung at camp, one too many times whilst reading Lord of the Rings.  
LotR spin-off of One Tin Soldier  
Listen, Children, to a story  
That took place quite long ago,  
'Bout a land with five races,  
Far off in another world.  
In this land were nineteen rings made  
For the three: Elves, Men, and Dwarves,  
But One made a secret other.  
This in Orodruin was forged.  
Go ahead and follow Saruman.  
Go ahead and cheer Sauron.  
Do it in the name of Eru.  
You can justify it before long.  
The horn of Rohan will be blowing  
On the scouring day.  
But on the bloody morning after...  
Evil shall not ride away.  
One Age later, Middle-Earth was  
Fighting to retain freedom  
Sauron hungered for domination,  
He'd already the nine rings won  
Soon was forged a great alliance  
Captained by great Elves and Men,  
Battle raged, and hope was lost, then...  
The One was cut off Sauron's hand.  
Go ahead and follow Saruman.  
Go ahead and cheer Sauron.  
Do it in the name of Eru.  
You can justify it before long.  
The horn of Rohan will be blowing  
On the scouring day.  
But on the bloody morning after...  
Evil shall not ride away.  
Isildur kept it, it corrupted  
Him, and for it he was killed,  
It was lost in Anduin river,  
Lost for many thousand years,  
It was found by two friends fishing  
On that fateful sunny day,  
Déagol found it, Sméagol stole it,  
Soon with him it had its way.  
Go ahead and follow Saruman.  
Go ahead and cheer Sauron.  
Do it in the name of Eru.  
You can justify it before long.  
The horn of Rohan will be blowing  
On the scouring day.  
But on the bloody morning after...  
Evil shall not ride away.  
Five centuries later, Gollum  
Lost it in his dark, dank cave,  
It was found by a frightened Hobbit,  
Trying to but find his way,  
Once they played a game of riddles,  
Gollum had to show the way,  
He then realized that his Precious,  
It had then gone far away.  
Go ahead and follow Saruman.  
Go ahead and cheer Sauron.  
Do it in the name of Eru.  
You can justify it before long.  
The horn of Rohan will be blowing  
On the scouring day.  
But on the bloody morning after...  
Evil shall not ride away.  
At length the Hobbit went back home and  
There he kept it, safe and sound,  
Sixty years until his Long  
Expected Party rolled around,  
Then he left it to his cousin,  
Frodo was to have it now,  
There he kept it many years  
Until the Dark Lord it had found.  
Go ahead and follow Saruman.  
Go ahead and cheer Sauron.  
Do it in the name of Eru.  
You can justify it before long.  
The horn of Rohan will be blowing  
On the scouring day.  
But on the bloody morning after...  
Evil shall not ride away.  
Soon the Master of the Mountain  
Sent a message Under Hill  
Asking for the golden treasure,  
Simple ring for which he'd kill.  
Came an answer from the hobbits,  
'Mr. Baggins's gone away.  
He's gone off to Crickhollow,  
No more than stone's throw away.'  
Go ahead and follow Saruman.  
Go ahead and cheer Sauron.  
Do it in the name of Eru.  
You can justify it before long.  
The horn of Rohan will be blowing  
On the scouring day.  
But on the bloody morning after...  
Evil shall not ride away.  
So the free folk cried with anger  
'Mount your horses! Draw your bow!'  
And they raced off to the Mountain,  
Creating time for Frodo.  
Now he stood beside the chasm  
In the mountain flaming red,  
Put the Ring on, and he claimed it...  
Gollum bit it off his hand.  
Go ahead and follow Saruman.  
Go ahead and cheer Sauron.  
Do it in the name of Eru.  
You can justify it before long.  
The horn of Rohan will be blowing  
On the scouring day.  
But on the bloody morning after...  
Evil shall not ride away.  
Sam and Frodo just escaped and  
Gwaihir lifted them above,  
And they witnessed the destruction  
And the fall of 'Lord Sauron'  
Now they left and celebrated,  
Meeting up with Aragorn.  
Then they went home, cleansed the Shire.  
Giving hope a bright new morn.  
Go ahead and follow Saruman.  
Go ahead and cheer Sauron.  
Do it in the name of Eru.  
You can justify it before long.  
The horn of Rohan will be blowing  
On the scouring day.  
But on the bloody morning after...  
Evil shall not ride away.  
Now the Havens stood silent,  
Waiting for Galadriel  
To board the last ship into the  
West with all the passing elves.  
Also came were Elrond, Gandalf,  
And the two main Ringbearers,  
Bilbo and his nephew Frodo,  
All to the Undying Lands.  
Go ahead and follow Saruman.  
Go ahead and cheer Sauron.  
Do it in the name of Eru.  
You can justify it before long.  
The horn of Rohan will be blowing  
On the scouring day.  
But on the bloody morning after...  
Evil shall not ride away. 


End file.
